


性感空乘因工作原因在飞机上受到逮捕之前

by dirtysweets



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, OMC - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtysweets/pseuds/dirtysweets
Summary: 空中小姐，女装隐喻，半公开性爱，OMCCrowley性情节，ACA清水。





	1. Chapter 1

性感空乘因工作原因在飞机上受到逮捕之前

分级：NC-17  
配对：AC，omcCrowley  
警告：OMCxCrowley

在Crowley觉得自己已经喝醉之后，他在酒吧里半有意地口无遮拦，向他的同事们炫耀了他近来的事迹和兴趣爱好。Hastur听说了他的所作所为之后被他嘲笑“总算拥有了Paul McCartney那样有神的大眼睛和刚好能给John.F.Kennedy口交的大嘴巴”，紧接着给了他劈头盖脸的一顿骂，败了他的兴但没有打消他的念头。  
“看在撒旦的份上，Crowley，你——”Hastur的金汤力随着他的手抖出来大半杯；他指着Crowley的鼻子，发丝随着他的身体气恼地颤抖，就像正在指责反对党的苍老首相，“你这行为实在无耻下流、肮脏龌龊！”  
“那也是我自己的事——”Crowley耸耸肩。  
“这对于恶魔来说这真是奇耻大辱！工作和个人癖性要分开，扰乱航空秩序有这么多的方式，你却偏要选择这一种！”  
“…这不是我的癖性，我只是这段时间想试试，”  
“我实在无法理解！”  
“我也没让你理解啊？”  
“你真是不可理喻！”  
“都说没让你理解了。”  
“我真是对你失望…”  
Crowley懒得开口，觉得马提尼都变得更难喝了。那一瞬间他在心里强烈地想念Aziraphale，即便那个人大概也会说部分一样的话，但天使的立场好歹给这样的反应带来一点自相矛盾的趣味。  
Hastur颤抖着嘴唇，啜饮着金汤力，在Crowley看来他就像一个即将上天堂的孩子一般令人厌恶，“我可以为你保守这个秘密，但这件事令我反胃。”  
“我实在不需要，你有这功夫给我买多一套情趣用品吧。”Crowley翻了个白眼，从座位上起来，盘算着新的一次日程。

Aziraphale在穿过中心公园买可颂的路上迎面撞上了Gabriel。对方站在海德公园中心，身边半径两米以内却一只鸽子都没有。  
“早上好，我的朋友！”他大声清晰地说，露出八颗牙齿。  
Aziraphale有些不知说什么，他四下张望，寻找素材。作为天使，他们平时总是被许多鸽子围绕，于是他如释重负地以此开启这个对话，“哦，Gabriel！真是个美好的早晨，我注意到你的身边没有鸽子？”  
“哈哈，大概是因为这些纯洁的生物被我手中淫秽的书刊吓得不敢靠近了！”  
Gabriel大声清晰地开玩笑道；伴随着爽朗的大笑，他赫然亮出手里的花花公子，朝他的同事和全海德公园的游人展示铜版纸上女人性感裸露的身体，“近来的空难事件恰与此事有关，你是否惊叹我巧妙的幽默感？”  
“不得不说是的，”Aziraphale快速地笑了一下，面对路人炙热的目光，他礼貌地示意同事快把香艳杂志的内页在众目睽睽之下合上，“发生了什么？”  
“近来空难事件比较频繁，怀疑论和神秘主义盛行，人类对于天堂的信任感下降，人间需要一些奇迹。”  
“而这和淫秽事件有何关系？”  
“Aziraphale，你可还真是两耳不闻窗外事！”

当Aziraphale根据Gabriel的要求登上了法国到伦敦的长途飞机、趁着长途飞行正到一半的时候起身到洗手间洗漱清醒的时候，他搞清楚了这两件事之间的关系。当他推开洗手间的门时，在象征着无人的蓝紫色灯光下，他猛然发现洗手间里正有两个人正在狭小的空间内使用从背后进入的姿势忘情地做爱。被进入的人被捂着嘴但也没法控制住呻吟和喘息，在飞机飞行的轰鸣中，半掩着门的确什么也听不清，但当这幅景象完整地呈现在面前，就连抽插时身体碰撞发出的响声都清晰可闻。  
看到这幅景象，Aziraphale惊得目瞪口呆，吓得连连道歉，赶紧把门合上，将自己头上充当发带作用的自制针织威尔士毛绒眼罩整理好，掏出手帕擦了擦额头上渗出的汗，快步走回自己的座位——这下他完全清醒了，他不需要去洗个脸了。  
他带着一种做私人行为居然不关门为人增添麻烦的愤懑回想着这一切，又宽恕了热情似火压抑不住的男女，但马上想起方才的两人衣着打扮并不似普通旅客如此一般，他的小小八卦之心燃起了一点火光，表现为对这一切倍感迷惑，于是装作什么事都没有发生地眯着眼睛继续在黑暗中睡觉，睁开一条缝关注着洗手间的动响。约十五分钟后洗手间的门重新打开，从里面跌出来两个身影，其中一个长发的重重地撞在了机舱上，被另一个缆柱了腰拥进怀。  
借着昏暗微弱的灯光，Aziraphale看见那个伸手的男人一头相当显眼的白色短发和腰间的通讯器和肩头象征机组人员的标志，他随即低头看了一下这次的飞行人员介绍牌，果不其然发现那个人和副机长一样有着标志性的头发和身形。  
旅途这么长，副机长做点浪漫的事无可厚非，Aziraphale一边这样想着一边感受到飞机重重的颠簸。他的目光没法从那对男女身上移开——那位女士也身着机组人员的服装…  
那不是一位女士？  
他眨了眨眼睛，那人有一头卷发，瘦削的肩膀，修长的手腕，锋利的下颚线，摇晃的走路方式。他睁大了自己本来就很大的眼睛，上次他在酒吧这样做的时候被Crowley嘲笑“拥有了安妮海瑟薇般的大眼睛和奥黛丽赫本的嘴”。  
读者可能要觉得Crowley在Aziraphale面前的比喻比起在同事面前贫瘠了，但他其实只是想嘲讽好友的行为举止充满阴柔感而已，与笔者的写作水平并无关系。

自从Crowley逃班多次和Aziraphale一起吃可丽饼被发现之后，他只好无奈服从组织安排。但单纯制造空难引发混乱对他来说太无聊，不做点什么打发时间实在让他一点兴趣提不起来。  
——Crowley最近的兴趣是使用小把戏完美地伪装成空乘人员，在长途飞行的无聊时刻勾引机组人员并与他们做爱。法国航空公司的空少尤其热爱精瘦的女士臀部和颜色对比的视觉冲突，这挑战了他的易容术甚至专门在巴黎做了时下流行的磨砂美甲；而帝国航空公司的那群空少显然偏爱男性，这便给了他许多做自己的空间。Crowley和空少们共同梳着颇具禁欲系色彩的发型，穿着黑白的制服，拉着整齐划一的黑色皮质行李箱，在餐车间弯下腰捡起地上的黄油的时候一不小心从箱子里掉出性爱玩具，向已经被他的魅力打动满脸涨红的金发男孩投去暗示性的一瞥，以空乘人员的口吻对他说“劳驾您帮我放进来”，诸如此类的桥段他得心应手。诱惑人类对于在人间玩耍了六千年的恶魔易如反掌，Crowley会用或者不用他的小诡计，在乘客纷纷昏昏欲睡的经济舱后排空座，在老花眼到分不清咖啡和茶的头等舱太太背后，在逼仄的厕所间告诉他们已经大祸临头。甚至在驾驶室，在熟视无睹的机长身边喘息叫着副机长的名字，迫使他至少有半个小时不能再关注窗外的白云，让机长的尖叫于事无补，让他射进来的时候忘记放下至关重要的轮子，带着八百个乘客驶入一片火海。

今天他有兴趣和副机长在洗手间来一次隐秘的约会，但他明显过于迷恋Crowley的耳垂，于是更加心急。这个嗜糖嗜烟平时正人君子的副机长苦苦央求他就在餐车间给他口交被他以太明显的名义拒绝，最后软磨硬泡在洗手间半是强上地把他摁住进入了他的身体。Crowley感觉受了羞辱但又挺喜欢，一边感受他阴茎的形状和冲撞的速度心想这家伙没少干这种事，肯定要下地狱了，作为同事实在不好相见，不如让他上个天堂吧。

tbc


	2. 性感空乘因工作原因在飞机上受到逮捕之前（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女装，露骨omc Crowley性描写，微Aziraphale Crowley性描写

第二章

警告：OMC crowley露骨性爱描写，直白女装

那家伙肯定是Crowley没错。

  
Aziraphale心情复杂地看着自己的好友和副机长靠在机舱上旁若无人地激烈拥吻——的确也没人在看他们，大家都忙着睡觉，没人去在意这举动之中所蕴含的危险——他们在昏暗的灯光下亲了没多久，白发副机长的手便顺着冒牌空少的腰向下滑到了他的臀部放肆地揉捏，Aziraphale庆幸自己的脸隐没在黑暗中可以不去进行表情管理。

  
Crowley的腰真是细啊！他没由来地想，面对这一幕似乎即将要开始续集的场景，Aziraphale坐立不安。当他意识到他的坐立不安还有一部分来源于飞机的颠簸时，Gabriel那番与空难事件有关的话浮现在脑海里。他懊悔自己的迟钝，但又窘迫于目前的状况。他眼睁睁看着Crowley勾着副机长的脖子被他一把抱起来，细长的腿抬高搭上了他的腰，垂落柔软的头发让他的剪影看起来与一位法国空乘小姐无异。他突然想起自己作为乘客有着充分的去洗手间的权力，作为天使也有充分阻止灾难的权力（其实没有），于是他下定了决心从椅子上站起来，要去行使它们，而正在这时，两人突然分开了。他心里一惊，以为是被好友发现端倪，心虚地弯曲膝盖，但这似乎只是二人间的一种调情。

  
Crowley突然把副机长放开，使劲推了一把他的胸膛，说了一句波兰语，大概意思是“你这只狗”。副机长一个踉跄，还想靠近，却似乎被Crowley双手抱胸的防御姿势吓得不敢上前。但就在这时，Crowley伸出精瘦的手一把扯住了他的领带，迫使他身体向前倾，和他热烈而熟练地交换了一个吻。

  
…做得可真漂亮。

  
真是看不下去，作者也要写不下去了！Aziraphale愤愤不平地想，心中没由来地五味杂陈，肚里翻江倒海，仿佛看见自己多年的小学同学正在和数学老师大谈婚嫁之事，不，明明更糟。他明白自己的小学同学早已没有童贞，但目睹他信手拈来地行成人之事，令Aziraphale产生一种莫名的幻灭——如果你也曾目睹小学同学做爱，你便能懂。

  
天使唰地一下站起身来，一边佯作咳嗽一边走向洗手间，副机长立刻警觉地注意到来人，匆忙而慌张地一把推开Crowley，大步朝着机头方向走去，仍恋恋不舍地几步一回头看着在洗手间附近的身影。Aziraphale一边走一边在心里组织破碎的语言。他远远地便看见Crowley气定神闲地朝他的方向看着，仿佛周日早上在香榭丽舍大道街角等他一起去买可丽饼。

  
“这位亲爱的先生，”结果是Crowley先发话了，“我猜您想多要一份机上小点心？”

  
“不了，你刚刚提供的一切已经让我撑得什么也吃不下了，”Aziraphale压低声音，“这就是你制造空难的绝妙方法吗？”

  
“什么？”飞机一阵噪音。

  
“我说，”Aziraphale提高了音量，但担心被乘客听见，于是换了一种表达方式，“这是你最近的兴趣？”

  
“打发时间罢了！”Crowley对他喊。

  
他站在了Crowley面前，以平时的距离打量他。对方头发凌乱，画了粗糙的眼线，贴了法式的睫毛，涂的口红蹭掉了很多，可能是因为他刚才的激烈经历。他披着一件空少的制服，里面却是女士空乘人员的服装。他的锁骨上有印痕，可能是副机长或他的性癖。

  
Aziraphale真希望这时候能有一群鸽子落在Crowley身上好让他像与Gabriel对话一般开启他们的聊天。

  
“怎么了，”谢天谢地Crowley首先说话了，他撩动了一下自己披散的头发，“你也想跟我来一次？”

  
“没兴趣。”Aziraphale毫不迟疑地回答，他立刻反悔希望恶魔还是不要开口讲话了，他闭上眼睛把Crowley的女性装扮从脑子里驱散，“之前的那些空难都是你干的？”

  
“呃，其实空难倒不太重要，而且空难并不是我所制造的，是本来概率就注定要发生的，”Crowley抿了抿嘴唇，“月底了指标没达到，老板对我这样做之后有许多优秀的飞行员能加入地狱行列感到很满意，甚至给我多加了几天假期。”

  
“你就是在这按部就班地努力引人堕落是吧。”

  
“我很努力吗？没有吧，”Crowley明显不喜欢他关于“好好上班”的表达，他挑了挑眉毛，“这些家伙本来就这样，只是平时懦弱的要死不敢做而已。你可真想不到这些人平时都是怎样的嘴脸，又是怎样饥渴地求我满足他们。”

  
“不是这样的，”Aziraphale打断他反驳道，“Crowley，要是你没有故意地引诱这些空乘人员，他们怎么会犯下这些可怕的错误呢？”  
“要是他们本来就是正人君子，禁欲大师，他们怎么会简简单单地被我引诱呢？”

  
“Crowley，我不觉得你的引诱是一种简简单单的引诱！”

  
“所以你的意思是我引诱得非常好，你也被引诱了？”

  
Aziraphale感到熟悉的头晕目眩，他希望这是飞机颠簸带来的后果，Crowley假惺惺地伸手去搭Aziraphale的肩膀，被天使迅速避开。

  
“我来这里的目的你应该也很清楚，那就是阻止空难并创造奇迹。”

  
“可是等下副机长在正式降落之前还要再跟我来一次，”Crowley依靠着机舱，语气苦恼又轻佻，像极了法国女郎，“我也累了但他很执着。”  
Aziraphale沉吟片刻，“你能否让大家全部看似空难，我让大家神奇地全部活下来？”

  
“不好说啊？”Crowley耸耸肩，交叉着双腿。他男性的习惯在好友面前露出马脚，叉开了双腿随意地站着，Aziraphale瞥见他裙子下面的黑色吊带袜，再次心情复杂地移开视线。

  
“要这样从必然的死亡中拯救八百个游客，很耗费你的精力吧，”Crowley看了看远处亮起来的安全带指示灯，“况且你要是做不到怎么办？”

副机长完全无心继续进行他的工作。坐在灯光闪烁的控制台前，他的脑子里一片空白，只有那个美人的腰肢，声音和万种风情。机长对他喋喋不休地说着落地可得的美味三明治，哪里的沙拉味道爽口，他恼火又烦躁，想起送餐时她拿着沙拉碗的手势，下腹再次一阵紧缩。他心急如焚地盯着降落时间。正在这时，他魂牵梦萦的那个空乘敲了敲门，一身让他兴奋不已的空中小姐服装，扭着轻巧的步伐为他们送来马卡龙甜点。

  
他热切地、急迫地看着Crowley，但没有受到回应。机长正忙着和航站楼取得通讯，他的阴茎已经胀痛难耐。他看准时机心急地摘下耳机，一把握住Crowley的手肘，贴在他身侧急迫地问他“我们什么时候可以再来一次？”

  
“飞机马上就要降落了，不要紧吗？”

  
副机长自然毫不在意。他迅速地从副驾驶座上站起身，不顾机长惊异的目光和喊叫，和Crowley走出驾驶室，撞进了机组人员专用的衣帽间。在剧烈的颠簸中，他急迫地扯下Crowley的衣服，舔舐啃咬他的乳首，用灼热的阴茎蹭着他的吊带袜边缘。上次射进去的精液已经变得粘稠而不润滑，他扶着Crowley的腰，舔着他的小腹，再次央求长发的男人为他口交，遭到气味难闻的理由拒绝后，他粗暴恼怒地把Crowley一把推倒在一大堆废旧的衣物上，的单脚抬起，架在自己的肩膀上，隔着一层粗糙的网袜在对方吃痛的抽气中操他。

  
飞机剧烈地颠簸，他们的头狠狠撞到了狭窄的衣帽间。Crowley痛出了眼泪，而副机长只在性爱中急红了眼，只是把他的肩膀咬出更深的印子。Crowley感到剧烈的失重感，他明白最后的降落已经开始，他们俩的合作计划千钧一发。他挑准时机发出蛇的嘶嘶声作为暗号，恰巧在那时他的前列腺被狠狠撞上，这声音比他想象中要来的更加高昂。

  
“Azi…！”

  
副机长的一切行为突然停止了，那条阴茎迅速地抽离，给他的身体留下一阵转瞬即逝的空虚。Crowley从生理性的泪水中睁开眼睛，看见了神情怪异、与自己的老友尴尬表情完全一致的副机长。

  
“嗨。”Crowly一边喘息一边向交换了身体的Aziraphale打招呼。

  
“我现在不太想跟你说话。”副机长身体中的Aziraphale迅速地回答，眼睛坚定地盯着别处，朝着Crowley扔了一件外套，并开始整理自己的着装。

  
Crowley看着他古板尴尬的样子非常想笑，但憋住了。他把腿放下，不忘关心天使的业务，“他现在在认真履行职责吗？”

  
“我不会允许任何人用我的身体带所有人下地狱。”Aziraphale已经整理好自己的衣服，以他平时标志性的挺胸姿势看着别处等待着好友。Crowley感到飞机的颠簸和失重感已经消失，自己的好友脸上——虽然现在是副机长那张脸——露出满意的笑容，也不自觉地笑了。

  
“看吧，”Aziraphale双眼放光地看了他一眼，“我们成功了。”

  
他们还是兴奋地击掌了，大家都无视了彼此手上粘粘糊糊的精液。

下飞机之后，他们立刻奔向可丽饼店。Crowley心情大好地表示他要掏钱替二人买单，Aziraphale也没有拒绝。

  
“就当是你在补偿我那一刻的反胃。”

  
“那一刻？”

  
“身体刚换过来的那一刻。”天使有些尴尬地吃着草莓味的奶酪。

  
“哦，”Crowley发出爽朗的大笑，“你喜欢吗？”

  
“虽然这样说很失礼，但Crowley，我不得不承认那时候我快要吐了。”

  
“是因为飞机颠簸还是因为你是虔诚的信徒不能忍受这可怕的鸡奸行为？”

  
Aziraphale若有所思地嚼着香脆的饼皮，“不过我不得不说那个副机长真的对你完全沦陷了。”

  
“哈，为什么，说来听听…”

  
Crowley饶有兴趣地凑近了好友，而正当Aziraphale打算开始叙述的时候，一群警察粗鲁地破门而入，朝着所有的宾客大喊不要乱动，仿佛正在拍摄警察版的低俗小说。Crowley几乎是同时唰地站起，抓起桌上的可丽饼之后才抓起好友的手臂，若无其事地一边说“我肚子好疼要上厕所”一边往外逃。Aziraphale一头雾水，但他们显然已经被那群东欧警察盯上。这下已经没人在意Crowley是否已经真的付款或是否真的肚子疼。

  
“抓住他！！抓住那个道德败坏的航空公司之耻！！”他们大喊道。

  
“到底为什么要抓你？？”逃跑的途中Aziraphale上气不接下气地问他。

  
“大概是因为，”Crowley不忘往嘴里塞进最后一块可丽饼，“我弄坏了他们的网袜。”

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊这是第一次写GO的黄。结尾实在有些仓促，不好意思…说实话和身体原因也有关。不过，作为第一次尝试…我从心所欲！  
剧情完整性就随便了嘛我只是想草空中小姐Crowley（…对不起  
其实最开始有点捏不准天使恶魔的具体职能，写到中间改了不少地方。在这里特别感谢我的好朋友MistMorphes与我讨论（没拼错的话）  
如果看到这里的话非常感谢！  
其实我是性癖向写手我有很多容易被人拉黑的脑洞大家看的开心的话我就慢慢放飞自我好了（…  
再次感谢观看到这里的你！

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话请在LOF给我留言吧！


End file.
